All of a Sudden
by Twisted Angel XD
Summary: All of a sudden Chelsea's life changes from a city girl into a rancher! She makes new friends and one of her old friend turns into her crush, Elliot! How will Chelsea get Elliot's love and keep her friendship with Julia? ChelseaXElliot
1. Prologue

_Author's notes: My second fanfic, I know I should be finishing my other one but don't worry I'll work on both~ I don't have much self-esteem so please be nice =D_

_**I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters**_

* * *

**All of a Sudden**

**Prologue**

I live by myself in a small apartment in a **big** city. I have a fine job and lovely friends. Though for some reason I feel like this isn't the place for me. It's not that I don't like it here…I just need a change of scenery, somewhere less crowded by people, cars and buildings. On my 21th birthday I got a birthday card (or should I say letter) from my best friend whom I haven't seen in ages! The card read:

_Dear Chelsea,_

_Happy 21__st__ birthday! Are you still living in the city? Why don't you come visit me and my brother on Verdure Island? It's a lovely place, much different from the city. I remember you told me before that you always wanted to go somewhere less crowded. Well there is a ranch here that's unoccupied and perfectly we're looking for a rancher. Maybe you can come and take the job? I'm not forcing you but maybe it's time for you to leave your stressful life aside and did something else for a change. You might even find a handsome boy and decide to settle here for the rest of your life!_

_If you want to come then write back ASAP and I'll tell grandpa! If you decide to come, then me and Elliot will celebrate you birthday properly and we'll have an awesome party for you!_

_Best wishes,_

_Natalie_

I thought about it for a while then decided that I'll take Natalie's advice and live a less stressful life! So I wrote back saying I'll be there in one week. So in the last week of my city life, I spent my time with my city friends and said good bye to the place I have lived all my life.

It's finally time to leave. I've heard many stories of storms that blew on the ocean and I do not wanna be shipwrecked somewhere else, so I decided to take an airplane. I've been on many airplanes before when I was small, my family and I would always go on trips when it was summer. I haven't been on an airplane for a long time because I was too busy after I got into high school…I was really looking forward to going to Verdure Island. I'm on the airplane right now looking out the window as everyone else got to their seats. A beautiful girl sat down beside me, she had long black hair tied into a pony tail. There were also Chinese accessories in her hear. She was wearing a red qipao which is a Chinese dress. I had a teacher who was from china once and she taught me all about china and their traditional clothes.

"Hello!" I greeted her

"Hello, are you also going to the islands?" She asked.

"The islands?" I asked "Isn't it only Verdure island?"

"You do not know? There are 5 islands. Verdure island, Sprout Island, Ranch Island, and Volcano Island where the mine is located." She explained.

A flight attendent came over to us "I didn't mean to listen to your conversation but...There's a new island now, animal island where wild animals live." Then she hurried away to help prepare food.

"I did not know! There's more to explore now with a new island!" The black haired girl said

"E-explore?" I asked

"Oh! I am so sorry, I didn't introduce myself yet! I'm Lily a treasure hunter." Lily said

_A treasure hunter...that's so cool..._ I thought.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" Lily asked concerned

"Oh! Sorry I was thinking of something. I'm Chelsea nice to meet you!" I said snapping out of my thought bubble

"Why are you going to the islands?" Lily asked

"I have a friend living there and she told me the island needs a rancher so I decided to take the job."

"A rancher? How interesting...I'm going there to look for treasure, I heard that there's a lot of treasure hidden on Volcano Island." She explained

"Being a treasure hunter must be so cool..." I said to myself, though Lily had heard me

"It's a very exciting job. When you find valuable treasure you know that all your hard work has paid off...I've got an idea! How about you be my assistant and help me look for treasure when you are not working on your ranch?" Lily asked

"I'd love to!" I said

The rest of the flight was enjoyable. We had an okay lunch, I never really liked food on the airplane but chatting with Lily was really fun. We chatted all the way until the plane landed.

"It's amazing how such a small island can fit an airport this big!" I exclaimed.

"True. The island is not big though the airport is spacious!" Lily said

"Hey Chelsea!" A familiar pink haired girl ran up to me

"Natalie! How are you? Where's Elliot, Taro and Felicia?" I asked as i gave Natalie a big hug

"Grandpa's here but Elliot and Mom had to stay home." Natalie explained

"CHELSEA!" a short bald man shouted as he tried his best to run towards us, though stopped and started walking because of his aging legs.

"Taro! How are you? You're still so healthy!" I said giving Taro a hug.

"I shall be on my way then. I will be living at the hotel, feel free to visit me anytime." Lily said

"Bye Lily! I'll go visit you as soon as i get settled in my new house!" I said waving good bye to Lily

"A new friend?" Natalie asked

"Met her on the plane."I explained. When I talk to Natalie I don't have to sy much, she somehow knows what I mean and the same goes for her. When she talks to me she doesn't need to say too much. I just understand everything she says.

"Anyways Chelsea must be tired so we should bring her to her new home. After you put your stuff down we'll take you to our house to see Felicia and Elliot then if you want you can go home and rest." Taro said as he tugged on natalie's shirt motioning us to get going.

* * *

_I hope it isn't too short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. reviews? Once again (for the 5 million time XD) I dont have much self esteem, be nice~_


	2. Elliot

_Author's Notes: Chapter 2 is out~ I just found out that in chapter one i forgot to put Meodow Island when Lily was explaining the islands to chelsea. Sorry i'll try to not make so many silly mistakes =)_

* * *

**All of a Sudden**

**Ch 2 Elliot**

Taro and Natalie took me to the ranch. It was messy and filled with weeds, though with a little work it'll be better in no time! He led me to the stable and he told me that i could keep a horse and a dog in there. Then Taro showed me my new house. It was a small house with a cute red roof. It's not very big on the inside either and there's no kitchen or bathroom. There's only a bed, a calendar, some books, and a table with an old black telephone on top.

"I know it's not much but once you've got enough lumber and money you can ask Gannon the carpenter to upgrade your house to a bigger size. And if you want a barn and a chicken coop you should also ask Gannon to build you one." Taro said.

"But what if I need to go to the bathroom?" I asked Taro

"Then come and use our bathroom." Taro replied

"I guess it's not that bad. Right now there's no kitchen so come over to my house to eat dinner!" Natalie said dragging me out of my house

"Hey wait! Natalie!" Taro shouted trying to keep up.

We stopped in front of a house bigger than mine "This is my house! Elliot and Mom is inside" Natalie said opening the door

_Elliot…How long is it since I last saw him? He did leave the city sooner than Natalie…_

"Hey, Chels, you alright?" Natalie asked as we stepped inside. It was a much more beautiful house compared to mine. There was a kitchen, 4 beds and shelves filled with books.

"C-Chelsea…" Elliot said as he tripped on a chair and fell face flat on the floor

"He's still clumsy as ever." Natalie whispered in my ear

"Elliot are you alright?" I asked as I went over to help him up ignoring Natalie's comment.

"I-I'm fine…" Elliot's cheeks were burning with embarrassment as he got up to sit on a stool. He looked up and his eyes met my eyes. _Chocolate brown eyes…so yummy…WHAT? What am I thinking about?_ I quickly looked away and started blushing. _He changed so much…His looks are so different…but he's still as clumsy…w-why am i blushing?_

"Chelsea…You're blushing!" Natalie said

"Wha-No I am not blushing! Anyways, where's Felicia?" I asked looking around the room

"Oh, she's out shopping. She'll be back soon." Elliot explained

"Oh…Okay…" I said as I felt my checks heat up. I stared at the ground not wanting to look into his eyes.

"hey Chels, you sure you ok?" Natalie said as she touched my burning cheek.

"I'm fine Natalie!" I said but I clearly wasn't. I don't know why I'm blushing at the sight of Elliot when he used to play with me all the time.

"Y-you don't seem fine." Elliot said. He walked up to me and touched my forehead. I blush again, this time the colour of a million tomatoes

"E-Elliot…I… DO NOT HAVE A FEVER!" I shouted startling Elliot.

"I-I'm sorry!" Elliot said surprised at how I reacted.

"Dude, Chelsea was just playing around. She's not mad at you!" Natalie said as she rolled her eyes and I laughed sheepishly.

"O-oh…I-I thought…" Elliot said blushing.

"Haha it's alright!" I said trying to act normal but failing.

"I'm hoooome~" A woman's voice said. The door opened and standing there was a beautiful woman with Natalie and Elliot's pink hair.

"What took you so long Felicia? Chelsea is already here!" Taro said

"Goddess I'm so sorry I made you wait for me! Natalie come help me with dinner!" Felicia said walking into the kitchen

"I'll help too!" I offered

"It's okay Chelsea today was a long day for you. Just sit and wait for dinner." Taro said as he pushed me onto the couch.

"Elliot go and get her the map of these islands so tomorrow when she goes around exploring she won't get lost!" Taro said

"Okay!" Elliot said as he walked to a drawer and pulled out a map. He came and sat down next to me.

I felt my checks start burning. _Why does it bother me so much when Elliot's around?_ I asked myself

"Chelsea we are on Verdure Island, the island your ranch is on is call Ranch Island. There's a bridge here that leads to Sprout Island. If you take the boat you can get to Meadow Island and Volcano Island." Elliot explained.

"Time for dinner~" Felicia said

"Alright let's go to dinner now." Elliot said getting up.

The dinner was wonderful, I always loved Felicia's cooking. After dinner I felt very tired so I decided to go back home and get some rest.

"You're leaving already?" Natalie asked

"Yeah…" I said

"Before you leave Chelsea the day after tomorrow I will wake you up early and teach you the basics of farming. I'll also bring the tools you'll need." Taro said

"Thanks Taro!"

"Bye!"

"See ya tomorrow Chels~"

_Should I go visit Lily? Elliot did show me on the map where the hotel was but it's too late and I might get lost. But i did tell her i'll go see her. Whatever I'll go visit her tomorrow._ I thought as i walked home

I changed into the night clothes and flopped down on my bed. It wasn't as comfortable as my city bed though it would work. *Yawn* _I wonder if there's any cute guys on the island..._Taro told me that tomorrow I would be going around and meeting the villagers. He also said that Natalie and Elliot will take me around. _Elliot…_I thought. _Why do I blush when he's near me? Do I…__like__ him? NO WAY! I've grown up with him how can i possible have a crush on him?_ "haha" i laughed to myself as i pulled the blanket over me, closed my eyes and let sleep take over...

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Yes i know its a bit short...(again!) I promise next chapter will be longer~ please review! be nice~ :3_


	3. Villagers

_Author's Noter: I hope more people reads my story~ Thank you for the reviews~ This chapter was supposed to be longer but i decided to put it into 2 chapters_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**All of a sudden**

**Villagers**

The morning sun shone through the curtains. I got up yawning and stretching greeting the new day with a smile. I checked my watch (since there was no clock)_ 6:00am! Wow I woke up early!_ I changed into my usual clothes and tied the red bandana on my head, putting my bangs back. _I should go over to Natalie's house to eat breakfast! I hope she's awake…She probably is because her family has a habit of waking up early…_ I thought as I left my house and ran to Natalie's.

*knock knock*

"Coming! Who is it?" I heard Felicia shout from inside.

"Me! Chelsea!" I shouted back

The door opened though I expected Felicia to be the one opening the door but it wasn't. It was **Elliot**.

"Good morning Chelsea!" Elliot greeted me with a friendly smile.

"Oh! E-Elliot!" I said surprised as my cheeks heated up.

"Well don't just stand there come inside!" Elliot opened the door wider so I can get in.

"T-thanks" I stepped inside and saw a grumpy Natalie still with her bed head.

"*yawn* Morning Chels…" Natalie greeted me with a yawn

"Still sleepy?" I asked Natalie as I took a seat next to taro on the couch.

"yeah…" Natalie said "I'm gonna go brush my hair…"

"Good morning Chelsea dear, breakfast is ready!" Felicia said. On the table were 3 plates, and 3 cups of orange juice. On each plate was one piece of toast.

"I'm starving!" I said as I sat down on a chair.

"C-can I sit here?" Elliot ask pulling the chair out next to me

"y-yes, of cour-"

"No way! I'm sitting next to Chelsea!" Natalie came out from the bathroom with her hair fixed and shoved her brother out of the way and sat down next to me. I felt a sudden rush of disappointment.

_Why am I feeling disappointed? I don't care if Elliot doesn't sit next to me…or do I?_

"Hey Chelsea! Are your okay?" Natalie asked

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Anyways, you shouldn't have done that Natalie!" I said

"Why? What's wrong with pushing my clumsy brother away so I can sit with my best friend?" she asked

"It's alright Chelsea, I'll just sit here." Elliot said as he pulled out the chair in front of me.

"Oh okay." I said blushing

"Hey…Chels…Why do you blush every time Elliot talks to you?" Natalie asked with an evil grin on her face

"W-what? I d-do n-not b-b-blush when he talks to me!" I said blushing even harder because of Elliot staring at me weirdly

"Start eating! Me and your grandpa already finished when you were asleep!" Felicia saved me from having to continue that weird and embarrassing conversation

"Eat quickly so you can go see the islands Chelsea!" Taro said

"O-ok" I picked up the toast and started stuffing my mouth.

A few minutes later we were finished and ready to go out to meet everyone! We were walking down the street with Natalie at my left and Elliot at my right

"We're going to Chen's shop first." Natalie told me

"Chen's shop?" I asked

"Chen's the merchant, you can get almost everything from him!" Elliot said.

"Remember when we were little, the three of us would go out to play everyday." Natalie said thinking back to the time when we were still young and carefree

"We used to hold hands and walk down to the playground!" Elliot said laughing.

"Yeah and exactly in this order! Me holding Chelsea's left hand and Elliot holding Chelsea's right hand!" Natalie said smiling.

"Y-yeah…" I said blushing remembering when we used to hold hands. _Holding hands…with Elliot…_ a smile crept onto my face _Elliot…holding hands…WAIT! Why am I so happy about that? He's only my best guy friend…_

"Chelsea, we're here, Chen's shop." Natalie said as we stopped in front a grayish building. We pushed the door open and went inside. It was a small shop. Standing behind the counter was an Asian man.

"Good morning Natalie and Elliot. Oh, who do we have here? The new rancher?" The Asian man asked.

"G'morning Chen! This is Chelsea, the new rancher!" Natalie introduced.

"Chelsea, this is Chen and he owns this general store." Elliot said

"You can get anything you want here, lady!" A boy popped out of nowhere, he looked like Chen. _Probably Chen's son. _I thought

"This is my son, Charlie." Chen explained

"Hi Charlie! I'm Chelsea! Nice to meet you!" I said

"Your deep blue eyes are pretty, lady!" Charlie exclaimed

"T-thank you!" I said blushing_ no one's commented on my eyes back in the city… they're too busy to notice!_

"Y-yeah…y-your e-eyes are b-b-beautiful…" Elliot said blushing

After he said that my cheeks started to burn "T-thank you…"

"Hey lady! Is Elliot your boyfriend?" Charlie asked

"W-what? No!" I said blushing even harder. Elliot was blushing madly as well.

"I'm so sorry! Charlie that's not polite!" Chen scolded

"It's okay, let's go to J-julia's house n-next." Elliot said

"Julia and Mirabelle are not home this morning. Mirabelle told me yesterday that in the morning they will be going to the city to see some relatives." Chen said

"Then let's go to Pierre's house next! And go to Julia's at night!" Natalie was jumping up and downacting totally out of character.

"Um...E-Elliot…Why is Nat acting like that?" I whispered to Elliot

"She likes Pierre." Elliot answered.

"wow…Then that Pierre guy must be real cool!" I said

"C'mon! Get moving!" Natalie ran out the door

"We better go now! Bye Chen and Charlie!" Elliot said grabbing onto my arm.

"Elliot! L-let go!" I said blushing madly

"Chelsea…are you alright?" Elliot asked

"I'm fi-"

"What's taking you people so long? Hurry up!" Natalie ran back to Chen's shop and told us that.

We stopped in front of a purple roofed house.

"Pierre!" Natalie shouted banging on the door

"I'm coming!" Then the door opened to reveal a blonde childish looking man. He was wearing a purple hat and purple suit.

"Hello Natalie and Elliot! Who is that?" The blonde asked

"This is Chelsea my best friend!" Natalie said

"Hi! I'm Pierre a member of the food gourmet family!" Pierre introduced

"Hi! Nice to meet you Pierre!" I said. _Natalie likes Pierre…Well he's not that bad, he's pretty cute though not the type of man I thought Natalie would fall for…_

"Did you eat breakfast?" Pierre asked us

"Yeah, we ate breakfast!" Natalie answered

"Hey Chelsea what's your kitchen like?" Pierre asked

"I…um…don't have a kitchen yet…" I said

"WHAT? NO KITCHEN! THEN HOW DO YOU COOK?" Pierre was very surprised

"Well…I go to Natalie's house to eat." I said

"Well, next time you can come over to my house and I'll cook you the best meal ever!" Pierre offered

"Hey! I wanna come too!" Natalie said puffing out her cheeks

"All of you can come! How about tomorrow at 6pm" Pierre asked

"Sure!" Elliot and I said at the same time then both of us started blushing.

"W-we better g-g-get going now." Elliot said

"Bye Chelsea, Elliot and Natalie see ya tomorrow!" Pierre closed the door.

"Next we're going to Sprout Island to go visit Sabrina and her father Regis." Elliot said

"Mind you there's a rumor about Regis being a vampire." Natalie told me as we crossed the bridge

"W-what? V-vampire?" I asked, I've always been afraid of vampires.

"Don't worry Chelsea, Natalie is just trying to scare you." Elliot assured me

"Hey, since when have you started to be the brave dude?" Natalie asked. Elliot turned red.

"E-Elliot's always been pretty brave but you never noticed…that's all." I muttered to myself

"Hmm? Did you say something Chelsea?" Natalie asked

"N-no" I said

"We're here." Elliot said as we stopped in front of a mansion

"This is Regis' house, or you can call it a mansion." Natalie explained while she went up to knock on the door

"H-hello Natalie." A long black haired girl with a pink bow in her hair said in a faint whisper. She opened the door wider for us to go inside. She was wearing an elegant purple dress.

"Hey Sabrina! This is Chelsea, the new rancher." Natalie explained

Elliot turned to me, "Chelsea this is Sabrina." And of course, I blushed so instead of acting like a fool in front of Elliot and try to talk to him normally I decided to go talk to Sabrina.

"Hi Sabrina I'm Chelsea!" I said

"Hello…Chelsea…Come and meet my dad…" Sabrina said quietly. We walked up a flight of stairs turned a few corners and finally reached a desk where a man (who was identical to Dracula) sat behind it.

"Father… This is Chelsea the new rancher." Sabrina said to her dad who I presume was Regis

"Ah! The new rancher! I'm Regis!" Regis said as he lifted his head from the working he was doing.

"Um…Hi, I'm Chelsea…" I said, I was very surprised at how much he looked like a vampire _Maybe Natalie wasn't joking…_

"I'm sorry but you can not stay long. I have very important business to do!" Regis said as he returned to his work

"Father! Why can't they stay longer?" Sabrina asked

"I said I have work to do! I'm a very busy person!" Regis said

"But can't I take them downstairs for a cup of tea? We won't bother you!" Sabrina pleaded

"No! I cannot have them in my house around all my precious belongings without me supervising!" Regis argued

Sabrina turned to us "I'm sorry...Father is a little stubborn sometimes."

"It's alright! We need to take her around town and meet other people!" Natalie said

"Thank you Sabrina! Bye!" I said as me, Natalie and Elliot left

"Next is the hotel, your friend lives there right?" Natalie asked

"Yeah…her name's Lily." I said. We walked into the hotel and saw a young lady sitting behind the counter

"Hello, would you like to stay for the night?" She asked us

"No, it's okay, we're going to visit someone." Elliot said to her

"First we'll see Mark, then go see Lily so we can invite her to the diner to eat lunch with us." Natalie said

"Sure thing!" I said as Natalie knocked on a door

"Who is it?" Someone asked from inside the room

"Just open the door already!" Natalie was now kicking the door

"Oh. It's Natalie" That person said again

"I SAID OPEN THE DOOR!" Natalie shouted. Then a blonde man with a tower wrapped around the waist opened the door

"Dude I just got out of the SHOWER WHEN YOU KNOCKED!" he said clearly annoyed.

"s-sorry." Natalie was blushing and so was I. It's not everyday that you get to see a guy with a tower wrapped around their waist.

"Hey, who's that?" He said looking at me. _He looks familiar…..do I know him? No that can't be possible. _I thought to myself

"This is Chelsea. And this is Mark." Elliot said

"Chelsea…have we met somewhere?" Mark asked

"Huh?" I thought the same thing

"No, no never mind. I must be imagining." He said shaking his head

"I think I might have met you somewhere too…" I said

"You have? Weird…" Mark said still shaking his head as if trying to remember where we've met "I can't remember…" Mark murmured to himself but loud enough for us to hear

"Um…Let's leave now, Mark needs to get changed." Elliot said

"Oh…Yeah… Bye Mark!" I said

"Bye!"

*Knock Knock* Natalie knocked on Lily's door

"Oh! Hello Chelsea!" Lily said as she opened the door

"Hello Lily! This is Natalie, you've met her and this is E-Elliot." I said but when I said _"Elliot" _I started to blush madly

"Hello, nice to meet you. I hope we will be friends in the further on in the future!" Lily said

"Let's go over to the diner to have lunch, Lily come along too!" Natalie said

"We'll be going to the yacht over there after lunch and also the house in front of the café and the shack on the beach." Elliot said as we sat down when we finally found an unoccupied table in the diner.

* * *

_Review please~ Once again be nice~~~ _

_I hope this chapter was long enough..._

_Next chapter will probably take a long time for me to finish..._


	4. The Blonde Dude

_Author's Notes: I hope you like this chapter! It's a bit shorter than last time._

* * *

All of a Sudden

The Blonde Dude

"Say Chelsea and Lily, how are you liking the islands?" Natalie asked as we ate. "

"I've only been here for a day, I guess it's alright so far." I said

"I have explored these islands yesterday, they are incredible! Especially Volcano Island's mine! I will be going to search of treasure!" Lily exclaimed

"You're a treasure hunter?" Elliot asked

"Yes." Lily replied "Chelsea, when will you be free? I need you to help me search for pirate treasure!"

"P-pirate treasure?" I asked confused.

"Yes there sometimes are pirate treasure found around these islands." Natalie said

"I heard the new island, Animal Island, have ducks who can help you search for pirate treasure!" Elliot said

"Don't be crazy Elliot! How can ducks find pirate treasure?" Natalie teased

"W-well…" Elliot stammered

"After I start on my ranch and settle down, then I will help you search." I said

"Thank you for the delicious lunch, I have to go now, good bye." Lily said standing up.

"We should get going too." Elliot said

"Next we're going to visit Denny, the fisherman who lives by the beach." Natalie said as we got out

We crossed the bridge to sprout island, walked to the beach and stopped in front of a shack with a purple roof.

*knock* "Denny!" Elliot said as he knocked on the door

"Good afternoon Elliot and Natalie." He spotted me "Hey who's that?" He was wearing a purple bandana much like mine but the colour is different. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, baggy pants and black boots. He also had a shark tooth necklace around his neck.

"I'm Chelsea the new rancher!" I said before Natalie could say anything

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Denny the awesome fisherman!" he said with a smile "hey do you fish?"

"I love fishing! When I was small I used to go fishing with my family. But I haven't been fishing for a long time." I said

"Cool! Wanna come fishing with me sometime? I'll lend you my rod!" He said

"I'd be glad to."

"We better get going, we still have a few places we haven't been to yet." Elliot said

"well okay, see ya around!" denny said closing the door

I saw a light brownish building and asked "Are we also going there today?"

"Not today, that's where Gannon, the carpenter, and Eliza, Gannon's daughter live." Natalie said

"Why aren't we going there?"

"he has the day off." Elliot explained

"Oh." I said as we reached the dock in front of a huge yacht

"This is Will's yacht." Elliot said

"Is there someone outside my yacht?" a handsome prince with light blonde hair and ice blue eyes came out of his yacht

"Hey Will we want you to meet the new rancher." Natalie said

He came up to me "What a beautiful maiden you are! May I ask your name?"

"C-Chelsea…" I said amazed by his use of words.

"It is my pleasure to meet such a beautiful maiden! Oh! I am truly sorry! I haven't introduced myself yet!" He then told me his name which was the longest name I have ever heard. So I just stared at him stunned

"Oh no worries! Many of my closest friends do not remember my full name! Just call me Will!" He said then took my hand and gently kissed it.

"W-what was that for?" I asked surprised, though I did not blush for some reason.

"He does that to everyone!" Natalie whispered

"Would you care to have dinner with me Chelsea?" Will asked politely

"I…well…" I didn't want say no but I was hoping on having dinner at Natalie's house…

"I'm sorry…s-she c-c-can't, she's having dinner at m-my house." Elliot said blushing. I blushed wondering why he said that.

"How about tomorrow?" Will asked

"Not tomorrow e-either. W-we're eating w-with Pierre t-tomorrow." Elliot said again his expression slightly annoyed

"What a shame, then whenever you have time, please come and dine with me." Will offered

"Alright." I said still blushing from what Elliot said

"We'll be going now." Natalie said waving good bye to him

"Good bye fair maidens and Elliot!" Will said closing the door of his yacht

"Hey Chelsea." Elliot said with a serious expression

"yes?"

"Don't go to close to that blonde guy." Elliot said again

"Why?"

"W-well…"

"My bro means that Will is a complete womanizer." Natalie finished for Elliot

"W-what do you mean?" I asked confused

"Can't you tell? He says _'Hello my fair maiden! What a pleasure it is to see you!' _to every single girl he sees. Probably even Eliza." Natalie said

"Why can't he say it to Eliza, whoever she is, when he says it to everyone else?" I asked not liking the way Natalie is stereotyping

"Eliza is like 7 years old!" Natalie said

"oh…sorry…" I said "but Will doesn't seen like that type…"

"What do you mean? You like him just because he said a few fancy words?" Elliot said, now clearly annoyed

"I don't like him! I just thought we could be friends!" I said getting frustrated

"Friends…alright but remember, don't go too close to him" Elliot said

"Fine! It's not like I'm falling for him just cuz he's rich, handsome and polite! I just don't like the way you guys talk about someone, maybe that's how he was taught when he grew up! To be nice to girls!" I said feeling slightly offended because Elliot thought I actually liked him. The reason why I felt so mad was only partly because of that. When I was young I got bullied a lot because of an accent I had. I just couldn't stand people accusing others because of what they say of how they say it. If that even makes sense.

"Hey…sorry Chels…we didn't mean to offend you or how Will was were just trying to warn you…" Natalie said

"Forget about it. Where're we going next?" I asked

"Lanna's…" Natalie said looking disgusted

"Why? What's wrong with that girl called Lanna?" I asked

"Nothing, it's just that she was an ex-pop star and when you start talking to her about her career, she'll never shut up. But over all she's really nice." Natalie said

"Lanna…" I muttered to myself my head hurting for some reason. _I know I heard of her somewhere…though I was never really into listening to music…I'm sure that someone talked to me about her before…but I cant remember who was obsessed with that Lanna girl…_

*knock knock* This time I finally got a chance to knock on the door

"Who issss it~~~" We heard someone say

"Natalie and Elliot!" Natalie shouted

"Cominggg~~" Then a straight blonde haired girl opened the door. She wore a beautiful green dress. She spotted me "Who's that? One of my fans? Sorry I'm on vacation right now, I don't want to think about work therefore I will not sign autographs." She said

"Uh…first of all…I'm not your fan and second I do not want your autograph." I said

"If you want an autograph you'll have to wai- What did you say? You're not my fan? Then why are you here? Are you a stalker? Are you trying to blackmail me?" She babbled

"what? NO!" I said

"oh alright, come inside! And then tell me who you are, why you came and why you are not my fan! Everyone should adore me! I am very famous!"

"Uh…thanks…for letting us in lanna" Natalie said

"This is Chelsea, the new rancher." Elliot said as we sat down on the couch, Natalie beside me, Elliot beside her and Lanna on the smaller couch.

"Oh! The new rancher…hmmm" She said examining me.

"w-what?" I said feeling uncomfortable

"You're pretty cute…" She finally said

"T-t-thanks…" I said surprised

"We should get to know each other! Well back in the city, I was a very famous pop star…blah blah blah" She kept on talking and talking.

I wasn't listening instead I was trying to think of the friend whom I cannot remember… Suddenly my head started hurt. I clutched my head with both my hands. Slowly I saw a blurry vision of a blonde haired boy. He was blabbering about something, though I couldn't make out the words. He said something about Lanna…..

"Chels! Chels! You alright?" I heard Natalie say from a very far away place.

Slowly, very slowly, I came back to earth the pain subsiding. "Huh…Wha…I…uhh…" I said confused at what happened

"Chelsea! What happened? Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Elliot asked looking concerned.

I blushed "I'm alright…I'm just a bit tired today…"

"Blah blah blah…Hey are you guys listening?" Lanna asked totally unaware of what had just happened

"um…yeah we're listening…" Natalie said

"We should get going now." Elliot carefully helped me up.

"But I'm not finished yet!" Lanna complained

"Bye!"

"Fine! Bye!" She said as she closed the door behind us

"What happened?" Elliot asked, he had his arm wrapped around my waist helping me walk. I was very glad he had his arm there because my legs were really weak but half of me was very uncomfortable.

"I-I saw a v-vision." I said blushing slightly

"A vision? Of what?" Natalie asked

"A blonde dude blabbering about Lanna…"

"Do you know him?" Elliot asked

"I'm positive I know him though…I just cant remember who he is." I replied thinking really hard but nothing came.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest." Natalie suggested

"But...She hasn't met Julia and Mirabelle yet" Elliot said

"She can go meet them tomorrow after we take her to meet Gannon." Natalie said as we crossed the bridge back to Verdure Island.

"Okay."

The rest of the way back home nobody talked. I was glad they didn't talk because I was deep into my thoughts. _Who was that dude? Come to think of it…he looked a lot like Mark thought slightly younger…that vision must have happened a few years ago…_

Elliot broke the silence and I snapped back to reality "You're home."

"Oh…thanks." I said waving them good bye

"Come to our house at 6?" Natalie asked

"I'm sorry but I think I want to rest today…I'll skip dinner…" I said

"Oh, alright! Bye~~~"

"bye…" I said halfheartedly as I went back to my thoughts. I went inside and flopped on my bed curling up under the blankets not bothering to change. Suddenly the pain struck again…this time more visions came and I became clear that the blonde dude was Mark.

* * *

_There will be a little bit of WillXChelsea to make things a bit more fun and there will also be a bit of MarkXChelsea you'll understand why later on in the chapters~~ Thank you for the reviews!_

_Please review this chapter!_


	5. Lost Memories

_Author's note: I'm sorry Elliot isnt really in this chapter, its mostly Mark and Chelsea in this chapter but dont worry this story is a chelseaXElliot story so in other chapters there'll be a lot of Elliot!_**

* * *

**

**All of a Sudden**

**Lost Memories**

**Chelsea's POV**

"_Chelsea I have to go see my parents. They live on an island far away from the city."_

"_When are you coming back?"_

"_Not sure but it wont be too long"_

"_I'll miss you while your away…"_

"_I'll miss you too but don't forget I'll always love you"_

_The boy waved and walked onto the ship._

_I was back in my parent's house a storm was blowing hard outside…_

_The next morning i watched the morning news to and saw something that changed my life forever. The boy's ship had an accident and no one survived. I went out crying my head off. I ran across the street then…_

_CRASH_

"_Chelsea! Oh my sweetheart! Chelsea wake up! Wake up!" _

"_Mom…" My eyes slowly opened to find myself lying on a soft bed "W-where am I?" _

"_In the hospital dear"_

"_What's wrong with me?"_

"_You…watched the news and found out that Mark's ship had an a-accident…" She sobbed "Then you ran outside…and a car…." She started crying furiously now_

"_Wait…I had a car accident right?"_

"_Y-yes"_

"_Mom, did you mention something about…Mark?"_

"_I-I'm s-sorry Chelsea! I know you love him b-but…"_

"_Who's Mark anyways? I LOVE him?"_

"_C-Chelsea…are you feeling alright?"_

"_why? I'm fine but you still haven't answered my question! Who's Mark?" _

"_D-doctor! My daughter lost some of her memory!"_

"_Let me see" _

"_Mom! I'm fine! Absolutely fine!"_

"_hmmm Ma'am your daughter lost a small portion of her memory. It won't effect her much"_

"_Thank you doctor! Chelsea did you hear that? You forgot about Mark!"_

"_um..okay…Who's Mark?"_

"_No one you need to know about at this minute, have some rest dear"_

"CHELSEA!" I heard Taro shout from some far away place

"huh…" I shot up head hurting. Memories of what just happened flooded back this time more vivid memories also came, happy, sad, angry feelings I had when I was with Mark, everything that happened in that blank portion of time came back.

Head aching, heart pounding fast in my chect and sweat trickling down my face I stood up "T-taro! I-I have to go see M-Mark!" I said shoving Natalie, Elliot and Felicia out of the way, I ran out the door, Left my ranch, sprinted across Verdure Island not caring about the pain in my head. Crossed the bridge and stopped in front of the hotel. I looked up at the sky to notice it was still dark. I didn't care, I pushed open the door and expected the nice lady behind the counter to ask "What are you doing here so late at night?" But she was no where to be seen. I ran to Mark's room and banged on the door

"uhhhh who's there?" I didn't answer I just kept banging.

Then the door flew open. Mark was standing right in front of me. I thought I would blush or charge up to hug him but when I met his eyes I didn't feel anything. No love. I didn't love him anymore. I wasn't expecting this. I thought I'd start crying at the spot but I was frozen. Even with all the memories back now I still don't feel anything special towards him.

"Why are you here so late at night Chelsea?" He asked

_He doesn't remember me…Maybe this isn't the Mark I knew before, maybe I got the wrong person…That's why I don't feel anything towards him_ but a small part of me knew that this was Mark i used to love but now I didn't love him anymore

"Chelsea!" Natalie and Elliot shouted as the opened the hotel door. I was still frozen I couldn't move I was still staring at his emerald eyes expecting some kind of feeling to pop up. But nothing happened.

"Uh…Chelsea you alright?" Mark asked again

"Y-yeah…" I managed to say

"Chelsea…Let's go back okay?" Natalie asked politely while elliot patted my shoulder

"O-okay" I slowly moved my eyes away from his and left the hotel with Elliot and Natalie.

After we got back to my house Elliot said "Do you remember everything now?"

"What…? You guys know about it all along?" I asked feeling the anger boil inside me

"We're sorry we didn't tell you anything Chelsea." Natalie apologized

"You guys didn't tell me I used to have a _boyfriend_?" My voice louder than I had expected

"We didn't want to hurt you…We really thought Mark didn't make it through the storm!" Elliot said

"Well he did AND HE'S LIVING ON THE ISLANDS WITH YOU! YOU COULD HAVE SENT ME A LETTER OR SOMETHING!" I yelled fighting back the tears

"Mark just came a few days ago! He lost most of his memory! It's not our fault! I sent you the letter for your 21st birthday then the next day he came!" Natalie tried to keep calm but failed

"You could have sent me another letter!"

"You think I have time? I wasn't even sure if he was that Mark! Since he didn't remember me or Elliot!" Natalie yelled

I couldn't think of anything to say back to her so I just stood there crying like a baby _Why am I so mad about this? I don't even love him anymore…I shouldn't get mad a my 2 best friends just because of this_ Suddenly Elliot pulled me in a tight hug while Natalie sighed and sat on my bed. I cried and cried in Elliot's arm. He rocked back wand forth comforting me. Slowly I felt my drowsy. I let sleep take over and the next thing I knew Elliot was gently setting me down on my bed the next second Natalie and Elliot were out the door.

**Mark's POV**

After Elliot, Natalie and that new rancher left I got changed into my usual clothes and but on my blue cap. I sat down on my bed thinking hard about that new girl… _I know her. I'm certain I know her…_ but I just cant remember who that girl was. I know a few years ago an accident happened while I was on a boat. I got shipwrecked to a city beach and found out that I lost quite a bit of my memory. I only knew my name, why I was found on the beach, and my birthday. The rest I forgot them all. Then a few weeks ago I arrived at this island and met Elliot and Natalie. I also felt like I knew them but I didn't really care I just thought they were someone I knew from my past but now the girl, Chelsea, I really want to know who she was to me before…I feel a strong urge to hug her when she was here a few minutes ago though I didn't understand why.

Later that day at night time just before I wanted to get into bed I head someone banging on my door so I said "uhhhh who's there?" No one answered but the banging continue.

I decided to open the door. It was Chelsea. She was staring intensely at me and I stared back. Her hair was a messed up and she had sweat trickling on her face. There was a long moment of silence when she kept on staring at me. I decided to break the silence "Why are you here so late at night Chelsea?"

She didn't answer but she continued to stare at me but she was lost in thought. Then the hotel doors burst open "Chelsea!" Natalie and Elliot came

She didn't look away from my eyes so I decided I wouldn't either. I scratched my cheek "Uh…Chelsea you alright?"

This time she replied "Y-yeah"

"Chelsea…Let's go back okay?" Natalie was pulling on Chelsea's sleeve while Elliot patted her shoulder.

"O-okay" she managed and her eyes left mine. I watch them leave then hotel before returning room.

_That was weird…it seemed like she suddenly remembered something…_

I then changed into night clothes and went to sleep.

My dream haunted me.

I was on the dock saying good-bye to a very beautiful lady who looked extremely like Chelsea. I boarded the ship and went in to find my room. Then the scene changed, I was on the deck and a storm was blowing. I knew I wasn't going to make it. Everyone was screaming and the captain was yelling orders to the sailors. The scene changed again, this time a brown haired girl was in front of me saying something. This scene had nothing to do with the previous 2 scenes but I still knew it was important. Her face was red and her hands were behind her back she said

"_Mark I love you"_

To my surprise my lips moved without my control _"I love you too Chelsea"_

Chelsea! She was my girlfriend! I got up, sun was shinning through my window. _I have to go find Chelsea._ I quickly got changed and ran out of my room.

I reached the ranch to find Chelsea working with Taro on her field. I didn't want to bother her but I still had to tell her so I went up to taro and asked "taro, can I have a word with Chelsea?"

"Sure! Chelsea! Mark wants to have a word with you!" Taro said

"Thanks Taro" I said jogging up to Chelsea

"Uh…Hi Mark" Chelsea greeted

"I know why you came to see me yesterday"

"You do?" Chelsea asked her eyes meeting mine

"yeah…you were my girlfriend right?" I was expecting us both to blush but none of us did

"Well…I think so…" She replied

There was an awkward silence but she broke it "I'm sorry Mark…I don't think this relationship can continue"

I was stunned though my heart didn't hurt, I felt nothing. "I guess…but can we still be friends?"

"sure…but your not sad or angry at me?" She asked

"Of course not! We haven't seen for ages! Its normal for you to lose interest in me!" I joked

But she didn't get the joke "N-no! I didn't lose interest in you! Its just that…"

"Hey Chelsea, who do you have your eyes on now?" I asked trying to change the subject

She blushed "no one…"

"You're blushing so that means you have to like someone!" I teased

"No!"

"Don't worry Chels I wont tell anyone" I chuckled

"I don't know…I seriously don't know…" She said looking down at the ground

"Well when you have your eyes on someone tell me! I'll try my best to help you!" I said

"thanks!" She said happily

"well gotta go now, see ya around!" I said running off

"Wait Mark!" She called after me

"What is it?" I stopped and turned back

"We're friends right?" She asked blushing a bit

"Best friends!" I said. She smiled, gave a little wave and continued her work.

* * *

_This chapter was hard to write...review please :3_


	6. What's This Feeling?

_Author's notes: There is no ChelseaXdenny in this story, they're only friends~_

_enjoy~_

**

* * *

**

**All of a Sudden**

**What's this Feeling?**

After the chat with Mark I felt much better. I worked really hard on my field all morning and Taro taught me the basics of farming. I didn't really fancy the job now but I know that later when I can harvest the crops I'll be loving this job. After I finished with my field I left with Taro to his house.

"Here to have lunch?" Natalie asked

"Yeah, afterwards we still have to see more people right?" I asked

"Julia, Mirabelle, Gannon and Eliza." Natalie said

"Okay, let's eat" I said

After lunch Natalie, Elliot and I left to visit Julia and Mirabelle

"You can buy anything related to animals there" Elliot explained

"Awesome" I said as Natalie pushed opened the door

"Welcome Natalie and Elliot! Who do we have here?" A plump brownish blonde haired woman greeted us

"This is Chelsea." Natalie said

"Nice to meet you Chelsea! I'm Mirabelle. You probably also want to meet my daughter Julia?" Mirabelle asked

"Yup!" I said

Then a pretty blonde haired lady with long skinny legs and revealing clothes came out "Hi I'm Julia"

I looked at Elliot to see that he's blushing.

"I'm Chelsea!" I introduced looking away from Elliot

"hello Chelsea, Elliot and Natalie!" Julia said turning to face all of us, Elliot blushed more.

"G' afternoon Julia." Natalie said

"H-hello" Elliot was blushing madly now

"well Chelsea do you want to meet my cousin?" Julia asked, her blue eyes sparkling

"Who's your cousin?" I asked

"The animal dealer, he's back in the kitchen why don't we go over there?" Julia asked

"Alright" Natalie said to Julia then whispered to me "That cousin of her's is not very talkative"

I smiled at her and whispered back "Never mind that, why is Elliot blushing when Julia talks to him?"

Natalie had an evil grin on her face "Hehe…He likes her!"

"Wha…" I trailed off, the words echoing in my head _he likes her! He likes her! He likes her! _

"Are you guys coming or not?" Elliot said, I came back down to earth

"Yeah, be right there!" Natalie said "Let's go Chelsea."

I just followed her over to the kitchen and there stood a good looking silver haired man wearing a black cowboy hat and black clothes. He stared at me with his piercing violet eyes

"Uh…Hi, I'm Chelsea…" I said but my mind was still wandering around the words Natalie just said.

He grunted in reply

"I'm sorry, he doesn't like talking to people." Julia apologized "His name's Vaughn"

"Um…Hi Vaughn" I said

No reply again but I didn't care those words were still stuck in my head and I had no idea why. My heart had this horrible feeling that I haven't felt before.

"W-we s-should get going" Elliot said

"Okay, good bye~" Julia gave a small smile and waved, I took a glance at Elliot and he was blushing very hard.

"Hey Chels, you alright? You've been staring into space since you met Vaughn!" Natalie said waving her hand in front of my face

"Is it because of Vaughn not talking to you? It's normal he doesn't really talk to anyone" Elliot said

"It's not because of Vaughn…I'm just tired." I said

"Well you didn't look tired on our way to Julia's house!" Natalie said "and you weren't tired after you met Mirabelle and Julia, when I was whispering to you, you were still full of ener-Oh! That's why!"

"huh?" I asked confused _how can she know why I'm feeling so down when I don't even know myself? _I thought

"You're probably thinking 'Why does she know what I feel when I don't even know myself?' Right?" She asked

"h-how did you know?" I asked surprised

"that's what best friends are for!" Natalie said

"so why is Chelsea acting like this?" Elliot asked

"That's nothing you need to know at the moment." Natalie said smirking then she came up to me and whispered "talk to you 'bout it back at your house today after the dinner with Pierre?"

I looked at my watch to see that it's 1pm "Sure"

"Ummm we're at Gannon's" Elliot said

"Oh! Okay, Chelsea this is where Gannon, the carpenter lives. You can ask him to upgrade your house, stable, chicken coop and barn. But you have to ask him to build you the chicken coop and barn first." Natalie explained

"understood!" I said pushing the door and stepping inside

Behind the counter was a gigantic man.

"Hello is this…Chelsea?" The man asked

"Yes how did you know?" I asked surprised

"My daughter is friends with Charlie and Charlie kept talking to her about you and she came back tellin me 'bout you!" He explained

"Okay…"

"I'm gannon the carpenter!" he said

"And I'm Eliza the queen of the islands" A short blonde haired girl walked out of a room

"This is mah daughter!" Gannon said

_Wow! His daughter's so tiny! _I thought

"Hi Eliza!" I said as friendly as I could

"Hmmm your eyes are pretty but overall you're not as nice as Charlie described you!" Eliza said

I was slightly taken aback by the little girl's attitude. "well I'm sorry I didn't reach you expectations your _highness_." I joked

"Maybe you're not that bad after all!" She said

"Thank you!" I said

"We'd better get going." Elliot said

"Bye Eliza, bye Gannon!" I waved to them and left.

"We need to get back to help gramp do some shipping." Natalie said

"I think I'll go visit Denny." I said "see you at 6 at Pierre's house!"

"Bye!"

I found Denny fishing "Hey Denny"

"Afternoon Chelsea! Came here to fish?" He asked

"yup! Wondering if you can lend me a rod?" I asked

"No problem, wait" He said and got up and went inside his shack and came out again with a rod in his hand

"Not much but it would work" He said "You can get a new rod from Gannon"

"I'll save up money and I'll go buy a rod straight away!" I said

I spent the rest of the afternoon fishing with Denny.

When it was 4:30 I got up "I'm gonna leave now"

"See ya!" Denny said

"Been a pleasure fishing with you!" I said giving his rod back

"If you wanna fish with me again, I'll always be free!" He said taking the rod

"bye!" I said picking up the bucket full of fish, they were mostly small fish but I was still happy.

"See ya!" Denny waved and I left

I went back to my ranch and dumped the fish into the shipping bin leaving only a medium sized fish. I was going to borrow Natalie's kitchen and cook sashimi for Denny because he mentioned his favourite food was sashimi when we were fishing.

I went to Natalie's house and knocked on the door with my right hand. I placed the fish in a plastic bag and was holding it with my left hand.

"Hello Chelsea! What brings you here?" Felicia asked opening the door for me to go inside

"I was wondering if I could borrow your kitchen" I said

"Sure thing!" She agreed

So I set of to work but the room was incredibly quiet "Where's Natalie, and Elliot?"

"Helping Taro with shipping" She answered

"Okay." I said as I sliced the fish

After I finished I took a moment to admire what I did. I wasn't the best cook but I wasn't horrible.

"Thanks Felicia!" I said putting the sashimi into a container I had in my rucksack

"No problem dear, what did you make?" She asked

"Sashimi" I answered

"Are you going to give it to Denny?"

"Yeah"

"I'm glad your eager to make friends already!"

"Thank you Felicia, I better get going" I said as I left

"Good bye!"

I walked to sprout island and stopped in front of Denny's shack. I had 30 minutes before the dinner with Pierre. I knocked on the door and it opened

"Hiya Chelsea! I cant fish right now I'm done for the day" He said

"I wasn't asking you to fish with me!" I took out the container and gave it to Denny

"Sashimi?" He asked

"Yup, didn't you mention you liked sashimi?" I asked

"Yeah! This is awesome! Thanks!" he said

"I better get going, I have to meet up with a couple of friends" I said

"See ya Chels, and thanks for the sashimi!" He said and he closed the door

I jogged over to Verdure Island and perfectly it was 6pm. I knocked on Pierre's door.

"Coming~" Pierre said as he opened the door

"Welcome Chelsea! Natalie and Elliot are already inside!" He said.

I sat down beside Natalie on the right side of the table while the boys sat on the left.

"Sorry I was late" I said

"No you weren't late we just came early 'cause we finished our work early!" Natalie said

"Let's start eating!" Pierre said happily

Pierre's cooking is the best ever! I never tasted something better than this. We ate the food happily and did some chatting and when we ate everything clean from the plates we were stuffed!

"That was wonderful Pierre!" I said leaning back on my chair

"Pierre's food is always the best!" Natalie said

"Delicious." Elliot said

"Thank you!" Pierre chirped

"It's getting late, we better get going" Elliot said

"Okay, come over anytime you feel like enjoying a meal made by me!" He said as we left

"Elliot you go home and tell mom I'll go back later. I'm gonna go to Chelsea's" Natalie said

"alright, good night Chelsea see you tomorrow" Elliot said and I blushed

"Good night elliot…" I said quietly.

When we entered my house Natalie flopped on my bed but then sat up her expression serious

"What is it Natalie?" I asked taking a seat next to her

"Do you…really like my brother?" Natalie asked

"What? I don't like Elliot!" I said my cheeks burning

"Well it's obvious Chelsea, stop trying to hide your feelings." She said

_Hide my feelings…do I really like Elliot?_

"B-but…Okay maybe I do…a bit" I said trying not to look into her eyes

"Chelsea…I don't understand why super cute girls go after my brother!" Natalie said

"Who else likes Elliot?" I asked

"Julia" She said back

"J-Julia? Then shouldn't they be a couple?" I asked disappointed

"No Elliot's too much of a wimp to tell him" Natalie said

"Oh…"

"I fully support you Chelsea! I know you can win my brother's heart!" Natalie said

I smiled "Thanks Natalie!"

She smiled back "No problem. That's what friends are for right?"

"Totally!"

* * *

_Hope you like it! thank you LynAnn1996 for all your awesome reviews! and also please review this chapter!_


	7. Making Friends

_Author's Notes: Chapter 7 is here! I hope you'll like it! =D_

* * *

**All of a Sudden**

**Making Friends**

It's been a few weeks now since I've came to these islands. Most of the time I stay at my ranch watering crops, collecting lumber and finding sunstones. Yes sunstones. Long story so I won't explain everything. Basically sunstones are just red stones shaped like the sun, when you hold it warmth spreads through you. I need to collect them and give them to the fairy-elf-thing, sprite, that live on Meadow Island. So far I've only found 8. One from Natalie, Elliot, Taro, Felicia, Denny, Mark, Lily and I found one near the windmill in my ranch. I'm planning on raising Mystic Island first but I need 12 sunstones. Mark has already raised Volcano and Animal Island. Only me and Mark can see these sprites so we're the only ones who can raise the sunken islands. Speaking of Mark, you remember the promise I made about telling him who I liked right away after I figured it out? Well I still haven't done that yet. I feel ashamed of myself but I can't bring myself to do it since I'm still not a hundred percent sure if I like that shy, clumsy and nerdy Elliot whom I have known all my life.

I was walking to Sprout Island when Natalie saw me "Chelsea!"

"Hi Natalie, where's Elliot" I asked

"Helping grandpa with work." She answered

"Why aren't you helping?" I asked again

"I already finished, Elliot dropped the boxes he was carrying so everything came rolling out."

I rolled my eyes but inside I was laughing but in a kind way. _Elliot is still so clumsy! But that's what makes him so cute! Wait! What am I thinking?_

"So where are you going?" She brought me back down to Earth.

"Fishing." I answered

"You like to fish don't you?" She asked

"Duh!" I said, I've recently bought a fishing rod at Gannon's so I've been fishing a lot

"Wanna go visit Lily instead?" Natalie asked, she became pretty good friends with her

"Sure but I'm still carrying my rod!"

"Whatever." She simply said and dragged me over to the hotel.

*knock knock*

The black haired treasure hunter opened the door "Hello Natalie and Chelsea!"

"Good afternoon Lily." I said

"Hello" Natalie said

"Come in!" Lily opened the door wider and we stepped in

"I love your toy panda!" I said cuddling it after placing my fishing rod on the floor.

"Thank you, my parents gave it to me when I left in search of treasure and I've been taking it everywhere." She said

"I wish my mom would be that nice and get me something that's cute." Natalie said

"I wish my mom would actually care about me." I muttered

"Your mother does not love you?" Lily asked

"It's not that she doesn't love me, she simply doesn't have time for me." I replied

"Why is that?" Lily asked again

"She's too busy going to parties with her friends." An image of my mother came into mind. Dressed all so fancy and laughing with her rich friends.

"She is rich?" Lily is becoming a bit nosy

"Yeah, my mom's pretty rich but of course not as rich as Regis." I answered shaking the image out of my head. I've been annoyed at my Mom for a long time now. Right after I graduated from college she kicked me out, not actually kick but you get the point, of the house and I had to rent a small apartment to live in by myself. She doesn't want me in her house messing up her perfect life any longer. She gave me some money but not much compared to what she spends everyday. She hasn't called once to ask how I was or _where_ I was. I didn't tell her I moved. She probably didn't care about it anyways.

"How about your father?" Lily was getting very, very annoying

"Uh…He passed away when I was young…"

"I'm sorry." Lily finally shut up but leaving an awkward silence.

Natalie broke it by changing the subject "Lily you have your eyes on any of the island boys yet?"

Lily was surprised "N-no!"

Natalie chuckled "Well me and Chelsea do!"

I blushed "Oh Natalie why'd you say that?"

"Who is it?" Lily begun again.

Natalie blushed "I like Pierre…"

"The cook?" Lily likes questions.

"Yes." Natalie answered,

"That's wonderful!" Lily commented.

"t-thanks…" Natalie blushed harder.

I tried to stiffen the laugh with a cough but Natalie has known me for half my life so she knew I was laughing "Hey Chelsea I'm not the one who likes a nerd."

Lily gasped "Nerd? You like the pink head nerd?" She doesn't like questions, she loves them.

"hem-hem" Natalie did a fake cough. She was offended by the 'pink hair' part.

"Sorry Natalie I did not mean to offend you!"

Natalie laughed "I understand, but it's true! Chelsea likes my brother!"

I felt myself blush "N-Natalie!" I turned to Lily "Don't tell anyone!"

She smirked "Of course I won't tell anyone."

Natalie saved the day again by changing the topic "Lily are you sure you don't like anyone?"

"Of course! I already told you!" Lily said

"C'mon Lily! You're not fooling us!" I said giving her a playful push.

"I've only been on these islands for a few weeks! How can I possibly adore someone already?" Lily asked

"Well Chelsea's also been on these islands for a few weeks, And she already _adore_ someone." Natalie teased

"But she has known Elliot for half her life!" Lily defended

Natalie didn't know what to say so I said something for her instead "Then you must tell us once you like someone?"

"Of course, you are my best friends." Lily agreed.

Natalie glanced at the clock "About time we left huh?"

I stood up from the bed "Yep, see you later Lily."

"Good bye."

"Bye!" Me and Natalie said. _I think I'm missing something...I can't remember... _

"Let's go already!" Natalie said

"Oh...Okay..."

After we left we went to the Café to have a little snack.

"Say, how've you been doing with raising the islands?" She asked

"Not very good, I've only got 8 sunstones." I replied sounding depressed

"Well maybe if you make more friends it'll be easier." She suggested

"Maybe. I'm not all that good at making friends." I said

"I can help you, who do you wanna make friends with first?" She asked

"Well I'm already pretty good friends with Mark and Denny, great friends with you, Elliot and Lily. I guess I get a long with Eliza okay and Will's been alright too." I said thinking about the rest of the villagers.

"How bout Lanna?"

"Lanna? I haven't been talking to her for a while." I was playing with my hair, twirling it around my finger.

"Well you did promise her you'll go listen to her talk about her career." Natalie mimicked me but having trouble twirling her short pink hair around her finger.

"I guess it wont be that bad as long as we don't go anywhere near her career." I muttered.

"Then let's get going!" She pulled at my arm playfully.

"Okay." I got up and left the money on the table.

Once we got there we found Lanna walking around her house.

"Hey Lanna!" Natalie called

"Oh hello Natalie and…_Chelsea_…" She said my name with a weird tone.

"What's the matter?" Natalie asked

"Oh it's nothing…" Her voice sad.

"Let's go inside and talk." I suggested patting Lanna's shoulder

After we went inside we sat on the couch and started talking about Lanna's problem.

"What's the matter lanna?" I asked

"Nothing. I said nothing already!" She said

"Just tell us!" Natalie argued

"It's just…oh never mind." Lanna said looking at her shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Lanna we won't tell anyone." I promised.

"Fine. It's just that I think Denny…likes you…" Lanna said quietly.

"W-what? Haha that's not true! We're only friends!" I did not believe Denny liked me since we only fish together and it was true, we were only friends.

"Really?" Lanna lightened up a bit and looked up.

"I promise you he doesn't like me. But why do you care about that?" I asked suspiciously.

She blushed "Well…Never mind that! Why did you guys come over?"

I rolled my eyes at her attempt to change the topic but soon started laughing when I understood why. I was always slow to understand stuff and especially things about guys.

"Hem-hem" I totally forgot Natalie was there, it was only after she gave her annoying fake laugh that I noticed.

"Oh! Um hi Natalie!" I said stupidly

She rolled her eyes "Whatever. Next time just dont forget about me!"

I smiled sheepishly "Sorry..."

"Forget about it." The pink head said smiling

"Hey let's talk about something...Hey I know let's talk abou-" She was cut off by Natalie

"ummm Hey Lanna, can you lend us some of your clothes?"

"Sure! But why?"

"Yeah, why do we need her to lend us clothes?" I asked

She gave a small smile "For fun. No other reason. I thought you might have some nice clothes...hehe..."

"Oh! I understand! You wanna get a makeover!" Lanna returned to her usual bubbly self.

"W-what? No!" Natalie said. She was never into makeup and fashion.

I leaned towards her and whispered "If it wasn't that then why did you need her clothes?"

"If I didn't do that then she'd start talking about her career!" She hissed

"How did you know? She was talking about Denny." I said

"I know when she'll start talking about her career. I've known her for a while know." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Was all I said

"Oh I got an idea!" Lanna was jumping with excitement now "How 'bout you guys come over for a sleepover tomorrow night?"

"I guess a friendly sleepover won't hurt." I agreed

Natalie slapped her forehead with her palm and muttered so quietly I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it "Great, I'm just so smart and now I have to go through all this."

"We'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked smiling

"Sure! Oh oh I know! I'll invite Julia too!" Lanna said

I felt as though my heart was dropped into a deep pit. "Okay…" was all I could manage. I didn't know why I felt like that. _It wasn't as if I actually cared about Elliot that much. Did I? I probably didn't. I could live without him right? Duh. I didn't actually want to spend the rest of my life with him! Then why did I care so much? It couldn't hurt having a sleepover with Julia anyways! I do want to make friends with her! But hearing her name makes me so dissapointed and sad... _I didn't notice that we had already left Lanna's house and was on the way back to my ranch.

"Hey are you alright Chelsea?" Natalie asked

"I'm fine." I said half heartedly not looking at her.

"You're thinking about my bro and Julia?" She somehow read my mind.

"How'd you know?" I asked turning to face her.

"I've known you for so long Chelsea." Natalie sighed.

I also gave a sigh "I don't know why I feel this way…I don't care about Elliot that much anyways."

She bit her lip "I really don't know what to do with you Chelsea. If you like my bro then just admit it."

"I'm trying to! But I don't know how!" I said as we reached my house.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow alright?" She was shaking her head and sighing at the same time

"Sure." I said and went inside closing the door behind me.

I skipped dinner that night and went straight to bed. My head was crammed with questions but I pushed it aside with counting sheep. Which didn't really work.

_451...452...453...454...455..._ I finally fell asleep.

* * *

_There's not a lot of Elliot in these chapters D= But it's only the start, other chapters will have more Elliot in it! (Though not next chapter) _


	8. Sleepover!

_Author's Notes: This chapter took me forever! I know there's not much Elliot and Chelsea right now, but don't worry we're getting there!_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

**

* * *

**

**All of a Sudden**

**Sleepover!**

I woke up the next morning with bags under my eyes. I didn't sleep well; I've been thinking about the sleepover too much it haunted my dreams. I don't know what could go wrong, sleepovers were supposed to be fun!

*Knock Knock* someone was knocking on the door so early in the morning.

I got up to open the door and saw Natalie and Elliot standing there.

"Erm…Chelsea?" Natalie was pointing at my clothes. Elliot was blushing furiously.

"Wha?" Then I looked down to see myself still in night clothes, a big white t-shirt. "Sorry!" I blushed then I closed the door and changed quickly into my usual work clothes and my famous red bandana.

I reopened the door "I'm done."

"Good." Natalie said.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked Elliot and Natalie

"Checking on you and your ranch." Elliot answered

"Umm why?" I asked as I got my watering can out and filled it with water.

"Grandpa told us to come and give you a hand." Natalie answered

"Great! You can start with watering my crops, since I don't have animals you guys can help me collect lumber!" I said shoving the watering can into Natalie's hands and got my axe out of my rucksack and shoved it in Elliot's hands.

"What are you gonna do?" Natalie asked

"I dunno…fish?"

Two hours passed when Natalie finished watering crops, Elliot done chopping lumber, and I was satisfied with the amount of fish I caught.

"Phew! Finally done!" Natalie whipped sweat off her face.

"It's really hard managing a ranch! Chelsea you're really tough!" Elliot said.

"Hehe, thanks! Wanna go to the café?" I asked because I wanted to spend time with my best friends.

"I'm sorry Chelsea, later alright? I have to prepare for the sleepover." Natalie said with no enthusiasm.

"What do we need to bring?" I asked.

Natalie rolled her eyes then answered, "Lanna came over to my house yesterday night after you went home to tell me about what you and I needed to bring."

Elliot chuckled quietly "It's weird…a sleepover…It feels like forever since I've had one."

I smiled a little, the last sleepover with Natalie and Elliot was a disaster! _Though it was pretty fun_. I thought. We decided to pull a little prank on Taro but it failed terribly. He turned younger probably by 20 years and started chasing us around the room! He was yelling and scolding us about being such brats.

"Well anyways," Natalie shoved Elliot aside "You're in charge of makeup, and I'm in charge of hair."

"W-what? Makeup?" I was never a fan of makeup

"Yup makeup." Natalie answered matter-of-factly.

"You know I don't know anything about makeup! Why didn't you tell Lanna to switch it?"

"Well at least you're not in charge of hair!"

I rolled my eyes "I'm better at hair than makeup!"

She put her hands on her hips "Well then, you do hair! I'll go ask to swap with Julia."

My stomach gave a little lurch "S-so I'm doing hair?"

"Yeah."

"What's J-Julia d-d-doing?" Elliot suddenly asked after watching us argue.

"Why do you care?" Natalie said in a teasing tone. I glared at her, she quickly turned away from Elliot and did her famous fake cough and said "She'll swap with me for sure! She's totally into makeup."

"What _is _Julia doing?" I asked this time.

"I think she's bringing food and drinks."

I smirked "I'm sure Pierre would love to make the food and drinks for you."

She gave me a playful push then changed the subject clearly not wanting us to know she's embarrassed. "But you still need to bring your PJs, sleeping bag, toothbrush, etc."

I rolled my eyes. _This is the stubborn Natalie! _Too_ stubborn to admit she's embarrassed!_ On the other hand, I was also stubborn, but not as stubborn as her.

"Why are you rolling your eyes?" She towered over me since I was sitting on the ground and she was standing.

"I want to." I answered simply.

Elliot was sitting next to me but then stood up and said "Let's go Natalie, grandpa would want us back by now."

"Alright. See you at Lanna's house tonight!"

"Bye!" I waved

I went to grab my rod to go fishing again, but this time with different company, Denny.

On the way there I was thinking to myself, _I wonder what Lanna is in charge of? Oh how typical? Clothes! _I smacked my forehead. I've seen her huge closet full of clothes of every kind. Sure I also have a big closet full of clothes (I got the closet a few days ago from Chen and my clothes were from the city) but I don't really wear them. I like my working clothes just the way it is. _What should I bring? Hair accessories? Yup. What else? Uhhh I have no idea! I'm not that girly! Hey maybe I'll bring a million bandanas of all colours! None of the other girls like bandanas very much…_

I stopped at the beach and found Denny fishing there. I walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder "Hey Denny."

"Morning Chelsea!" He greeted with his usual smile.

I sat down next to him and cast out my line.

I thought for a moment then asked "Denny, what do you think of bandanas?"

He looked confused for a second but the next second his smile was even wider than before "I love them!"

"Good." I answered smiling back

"Why?" He asked as he turned to face the vast ocean.

"No reason, just wondering." I answered also turning to face the sea. _Maybe bringing bandanas isn't such a bad idea… _I thought

Then turned back to me and pointed at my red bandana "You always wear that."

"Was that a comment?" I teased

"Of course!" He answered

"Hahaha! You also wear that purple bandana everyday!" Now it was my turn to point at his bandana.

"It's awesome right?" He asked

I laughed more, he also made me laugh but I don't know why, "Yeah!"

Then we chatted and chatted about all sorts of different things. We had lunch together on the beach and soon I realized it was already 4 PM. The sleepover started at 8 and I still haven't gotten ready yet.

I got up with the fish I caught in a basket in my right hand. "Gotta go Denny, fish with ya again tomorrow!" Since he was still sitting, I patted his head with my left hand.

"Good bye Chels, it's been a wonderful day fishing with you!" He got up too, this time he patted my head since he was WAY taller than me.

"Bye!"

"See ya soon!"

After I got home, I wracked my drawer for accessories that the girls might like. I found my bandanas that I don't wear very much, some hair pins, head bands, and all those girly stuff. Sure, it's not very much and most of them are pretty old, but at least I've got some. If it's not enough I can still borrow Lanna's. I put everything I've got into my rucksack, and then packed my PJs and my sleeping bag. When I got everything ready I sat down on my bed waiting for time to go pass quicker. Well…that didn't work; it just went slower than usual. Finally when it was time to go I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey Chelsea, open up! We're leaving together!" Natalie shouted

I opened the door and saw Natalie with a pink rucksack. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." And we set off. We saw Eliza and Charlie playing on the way there. Vaughn standing in the shadows _creepy_ and Will walking around.

"Good evening fair maidens!" He greeted us.

"Good evening!" I said back

"Hi Will" Natalie said

Will smiled his charming smile, "Where are you two off to such late at night?"

"Lanna's house for a sleepover." I answered

"That is why I saw Lily going over there!" He said

"She's going too?."

"I do not know, but I did see her enter with my cousin, Sabrina" He said

I scratched my head

Natalie snickered "We'd better be going, see you later Will."

"Do you need me to escort the two maidens over?" He asked politely

"Uh no thanks." Natalie answered harshly, he frowned.

I smiled sheepishly, pushing Natalie aside, "That would be lovely."

He smiled again "Very well." And the three of us walked over, Will in the middle, me on his left and Natalie on his right. When we reached Lanna's house Will knocked on the door.

Lanna opened "Finally you're here! Everyone's waiting for you tw—" Lanna stopped when she saw Will "Why is he here?" She pointed at him

"Uhhh he walked us over." I answered

Lanna frowned "But he's not staying understood?"

He laughed "of course I'm not staying!"

Lanna smiled "then come on in Natalie and Chelsea!"

I turned to him while Natalie went inside "Bye Will, thanks for walking us."

"It's my pleasure!"

I smiled then closed the door behind me.

To my surprise Lily and Sabrina were really there. "Huh? Why are Lily and Sabrina here?"

"Well…we have the blondes, the pink, and the brunette so we can't leave out the blacks right?" She answered

Natalie looked around "Where's Julia?"

"Not here yet, she said she's coming a bit later." Lanna answered then pushed Natalie on the sofa beside Lily and pushed me down beside Sabrina.

"What's Sabrina and Lily in charge of?" I asked

"C-clothes, some hair accessories, food and makeup." Sabrina said quietly.

"Wow! So many things!" Natalie exclaimed

"Father said he would provide us with food and I have a lot of clothes, accessories and makeup." She said.

"Hair." Lily said

"Yay! You're with me!" I said

She smiled "I look forward on working with you so we will have more experience on treasure hunting in the future." She said.

Lanna clapped her hands together "Let's start when Julia gets here!"

"In the mean time, let's eat something." Sabrina suggested

"Sure!" Natalie replied as she went over to her pink rucksack placed on the floor beside the sofa "I traded with Julia, I'm doing food."

Then Sabrina also got up and walked over to the stack of bags in the corner of the room and pulled out two large bags filled with snacks and drinks. She placed the two bags on the table and started setting up "If it's not enough I've got more."

Natalie went over to join her with her rucksack in her hand "Pierre made some dishes for us, but most are desert." She said without looking at us.

My stomach growled "I didn't eat dinner today…"

Lanna chuckled "We have enough food, dig in!"

Then we started eating! Pierre's dishes were great and Sabrina's were even better! There were all sorts of food and drinks that you can't get on the islands, maybe they got them from the city? Half an hour has passed when there was finally a knock on the door.

Lanna stopped eating and rushed over to the door "You're so late Julia!" she paused "let me guess, he also walked you over?"

I couldn't see who she was talking about from my position, so I also placed my plate on the table, whipped my face with a tissue and walked over. My head seemed to start spinning when I saw that familiar pink head holding a sky blue rucksack standing beside Julia, blushing.

"S-sorry! I s-saw Julia h-holding two rucksacks s-s-so I offered to h-help her." Elliot stammered

Natalie frowned "It's none of your businesses Elliot, you'd only mess things up! Did you break some of her possessions in the rucksack?"

Julia also frowned "No, Elliot is great, I'm thankful he helped me." Then she turned to Elliot and smiled "good night Elliot and thank you for helping me." She blushed a bit.

Elliot blushed scarlet "Y-your welcome." And walked away.

Julia and the others were chatting away but I wasn't listening, I had a horrible headache and the image of Julia and Elliot together swirled in my head.

It was then I came back, Lanna rudely waved a hand in my face "Uh…earth to Chelsea?"

I looked up at her, confused "Huh?"

She frowned "I said we'll start the makeover in a second."

I also frowned, wow people like frowning today! "Shouldn't we do something else before we start? Like if we start too soon we can't pig out anymore since we're all dressed and stuff."

Natalie interrupted "Yeah! I still want to sit down and gossip!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes _wow how unsabrinaish! _I thought. Then she said "I'd like to have a pillow fight as well."

Julia and Lily started to laugh, Julia said "I haven't had one in ages!"

Lily said "I never had a pillow fight before! Is it fun?"

"It's awesome!" Natalie piped up.

Lanna looked defeated "Fine fine, we'll do all that and save the makeover 'till the end alright?"

We all smiled "Sure!" looks like we're not all that keen on the whole makeover thing.

It was probably because of all the smiling faces around me that I forgot about my disappointment. "Watch out Natalie!" I shouted, a smile plastered on my face. It was too late; the pillow hit Natalie square in the face. "Good one Julia!" I gave her a thumb up

She smiled a toothy smile suddenly she gasped and pointed behind me. I turned around to see Sabrina holding a piggy cushion ready to strike. I screamed while laughing and covered my hand over my face ready for the impact of the soft cushion, but nothing came. I slowly took my hands away from my face to see Sabrina's face under a pillow and Lily smiling. She was wearing her PJs, also Asian kind with her hair down, she looked beautiful. Sabrina was wearing a lavender gown with no bow in her hair. Natalie wore her worn out PJs her pink hair messy. Lanna was in her pop star gown and her blonde hair tied into a bun to prevent it from getting into her eyes. Julia's hair was still in the usual pony tail but she was wearing a beautiful sky blue gown. I on the over hand was wearing my scarlet PJs and my bandana off, revealing my bangs.

"Thanks Lily!" I said

"No problem, but watch out I'm coming!" Then she picked up the pillow from Sabrina's face and threw it at me. I was too slow this time and my hands didn't shoot up quick enough so it hit me in the nose. It didn't hurt so I was laughing like crazy. I picked up the pillow and threw it at Lanna who was also laughing her head up. She shut up, pulled the pillow off her face and threw it at Julia. It hit the back of her head because she was trying to run away.

After a long time of pillow fighting, everyone was tired so some flopped down on Lanna's bed and some on the floor. All panting and our hair sticking out in odd directions.

Lily started laughing "that was fun!"

Lanna giggled "We should do that again sometimes!"

"That was terribly awesome!" Natalie was lying on the floor giggling like a little girl.

"Should we eat, gossip or MAKEOVER?" Lanna suddenly shot up and shouted.

I thought for a moment "We could gossip and eat afterwards right?"

Lanna grinned "Yeah let's get ready for the…" She pretends the ground's a drum and started a drum roll "MAKEOVER!"

Natalie groaned and shot me a death glare "I thought you were the one who suggested that we ate before we went all girly-girlish?"

I giggled "oh c'mon! It won't be that bad!"

She rolled her eyes "Fine."

Sabrina went to the living room and pulled out three bags from the pile, Lily took her golden rucksack, Julia brought her two sky blue rucksacks, and I took my red and brown rucksack. We sat on the floor in a circle inside her bedroom.

"Lily and Chelsea, please go over to the desk facing the mirror. Julia go over to the desk beside Lily and Chelsea's, you guys will have to share a mirror, though it's pretty big." We gave a nod. The mirror was huge! _I wonder why she has such a big mirror in her room…_ I thought.

"I'll go over to the dresser beside that mirror" She pointed at a slightly smaller one on the other side of the room. "Sabrina will have to stand in the middle of the makeup, hair, and clothes sections." She gave a small nod. "Who would like to go first?" she asked

Nobody volunteered. _Looks like not everyone is keen on this still…_

"Let's have Julia go first!" Lanna suggested, well actually it was more of an order than a suggestion.

Julia looked surprised then put her hands in the air "Well…don't make me look like a clown alright?"

Natalie rolled her eyes "You'll never look like a clown Julia!"

I gave a reassuring smile "It's fine Julia, no need to worry!"

She sat down in front of Sabrina who was now doing the makeup section since Julia was the one getting the makeover. I couldn't see from here but I knew she was going to look beautiful. I sat down on the bed waiting for Sabrina to finish. Lily was reading a book beside me. Lanna, and Natalie were busy picking out the outfit.

"Come help us Lily and Chelsea! There are so many clothes to choose from!" Natalie motioned us to come over while Lanna stuck her head inside her closet.

Natalie took one of Sabrina's biggest bag and dumped the stuff out onto the bed. Natalie, Lily and I were busy admiring all the elegant clothes while Lanna shouted "How about this?" She finally came out of her closet.

She set a beautiful ice blue knee length strapless dress on the bed carefully. It wasn't frilly or puffy, not a dress gown either. Just a normal dress for casual occasions.

Lily considered it for a while, her eyes looking from the dress to the back of Julia then spoke, "Wonderfully matched."

Natalie clapped her hands "Excellent!"

"This is perfect! Julia's gonna be so awesome." I said, patting Lanna on the back.

She gave a huge grin when Sabrina said "Done with the makeup!" Julia slowly got up from the chair, examining herself in the mirror.

She smiled "This is wonderful Sabrina!" Sabrina went a little pink and gave a nod.

"It is time for us to do her hair." Lily said as she walked over to our section and Julia sitting down in a chair.

I walked over "Hey Lily, I've gotta warn you, I'm not all that good with hair alright?"

She chuckled "Quite alright, we are doing this together I will help you."

I grinned "Let's start"

I nod.

It seemed like hours of twisting, twirling and pulling Julia's hair with Lily, but finally when it was over Julia got up to examine our work. I look at her awed at what Lily and I just did. She looked gorgeous, even more gorgeous than before. Her strawberry blonde hair was flowing down beautifully with a cute blue bow in her hair made from one of my bandana, the perfect casual look.

"T-this is wonderful!" Natalie exclaimed. Julia had her mouth hanging open a bit not knowing what to say.

Then she finally managed to speak "I-I look b-beautiful!" then she gave a big bear hug to me and Lily.

"Oy! Don't mess the hair up!" Lanna pulled Julia off while laughing.

"Here Julia, your dress." Sabrina said handing the ice blue dress to Julia.

Julia traced her finger on the silky fabric then looked up "I'm gonna look so amazing!"

"Where can I change?"

Lanna pointed at a room facing her's "There."

"Alright, wait a sec!" She said and skipped off to the room.

Lanna looked at the clock on the wall "Wow, only 9:10pm I thought it would take longer since the pillow fight ended at 9."

"Who's next?" Sabrina asked

"CHELSEA!" Natalie jumped and pointed at me frantically.

"Whoa! Who said?" I asked surprised.

"I did!" I smirked

"Pftt your no boss of me!"

Suddenly Lanna jumped and also pointed her finger at me "Yes Chelsea should be next!" this time Natalie smirked

"Even the host wants you to go next, have nothing to complain huh?"

I puffed my cheeks "Fine."

Then Julia came back in her beautiful dress, her wonderful hair, and I finally realized she had pale blue eye shadow, light pink lip gloss and a little bit of blush.

We all stared at her awed. Then Sabrina broke the silence "hey I got your shoes." She gave a pair of dark blue flip-flops to Julia.

"Nice!" She put them on.

"I also have your nail polish; you can put it on while the next person is changing." She handed her a bottle of pale blue nail polish

"Thanks!"

"This casual look is awesome! We should all be casual today!" Lily said

"I heard from the other room that Chelsea was going next." Julia said as she pushed me down to the chair she had sat in while doing makeup.

"I'll help with the clothes." Sabrina said

"I shall also help." Lily said.

"Don't forget me!" Natalie also said

So Julia was putting makeup all over my face while I heard the rest argue behind me about what I should wear.

They were raising their voices _Looks like they're having a pretty big argument! _I thought. Julia carefully put some light brown eye shadow on. It was then I noticed it was _Julia_ who was doing it for me. I felt upset, _though I wouldn't let Elliot hurt our new friendship!_ And I pushed the thought in the back of my head and enjoyed the makeup being spread over my face, well that is if I actually call it _enjoying_ it was more like torturing to me since I never really wore makeup.

Finally Julia was done and she stepped back when the argument finally subsided. I looked in the mirror, it wasn't me! I had light brown eye shadow, light pink gloss slightly darker than Julia's and a tad bit of blush.

Everyone clapped their hands then Lily pushed me onto the chair in the hair section and started twisting and twirling my hair. Oh the pain. _I wonder, ouch, how Julia survived, ouch, this!_ I thought as Lily pulled a few strands of my hair back.

When she was finally done, I thought I had lost all my hair. But when I looked in the mirror I saw a girl with beautiful curly brown hair tied into two low pigtails. Pigtails may be childish, though the girl in the mirror did not look like a child at all, she was beautiful. Though not really me. There was no bandana and my bangs were hanging in my eyes.

I turned around to face everyone else, they gasped "Lily you did a fantastic job! Though next time, try to not pull my hair that much." I added with a giggle.

She smiled "Glad you like it."

"You look soooo good!" Lanna exclaimed

"Hey Chels, we found you a nice shirt and an awesome skirt." Natalie said handing me the clothes.

I didn't study it in front of everyone like Julia did, I went into the other room rather quickly because I didn't like all the attention even though it did feel somewhat good.

After I went inside the room, I looked at my clothes. The top was a sleeveless snow white shirt with spaghetti straps and a hot short red skirt. _Beautiful! They sure know how to be casual! _I thought as I took off my shirt and pulling on the white one.

After I finished I went to Lanna's room. Sabrina had a pair of red converse in her hands and Lily with red nail polish. They handed it to me after they saw me.

Everyone had huge grins on their faces while I put the shoes on. Julia had already painted her nails. _Wow she was fast! _I thought before I realized everyone was staring at me.

"What?"

"You can choose who goes next." Sabrina said.

"Thanks!" I turned to Natalie and gave her an evil grin "hehe…Natalie!"

Natalie groaned "Fine."

I was surprised she didn't put up a fight, maybe she actually wanted a makeover?

The same process happened over and over until everyone had gotten their makeover.

Natalie had light brown eye shadow, pink lipstick but no blush because she wouldn't let Julia put it on her. She wore a baby pink hoodie and and a gray t-shirt inside, also short jeans much like the ones Julia wore befor and a cute pink belt. Her shoes were a pink pair of converse and of course, pink nail polish. Her hair was the trickiest to do since it was so short but we managed to tie it up into a cute side pony tail.

Sabrina also had light brown eye shadow, little bit of blush but no lip gloss or lipstick. She wore an elegant lavender sweater, but not the winter kind, and a long purple skirt with a pair of dark purple heals and purple nail polish. Sabrina's hair was straightened a bit more and we took off her bow to replace it with some cute hair pins.

Lily had black eye shadow but not the gothic type, little but of red lipstick and some blush. She wore normal clothes this time! A golden long sleeved shirt that had the money symbol in silver on the front and the back. She also wore a dark demine skirt. She wore black sandals and black nail polish. Her hair was tied up in two buns with numerous accessories all over.

Lanna, the host, was the last to get the makeover. She like a lot of other people, has brown eye shadow, pink lip gloss and a bit of blush. She wore a teal coloured dress a little bit above her knees. There was a little ribbon on the back for decoration. She wore light green heels and green sparkly nail polish. She requested to have a bandana like I always did. I tied it on for her the same way I do to myself, though I have to admit it was harder doing it for someone else. It was a sparkly teal fabric, it suited her well.

After everyone finished applying their nail polish Lanna announced, "We're going out for a walk to show everyone how beautiful we are!"

I glanced at the clock, 10:00pm, "Isn't it too late?"

Natalie rolled her eyes "There're still people out at 10!"

"Oh…" I didn't want to go out like this, sure it was casual and beautiful though it was embarrassing.

"Let us go then!" Lily exclaimed suddenly getting up.

I sighed and gave in. We all got out, linked our arms and started walking around Sprout Island.

We stopped at the beach and watched the calm sea for a few minutes when someone spotted us

"Whoa! You girls are hot today!" It was Denny, the only person on the island who would talk like this.

Lanna blushed pink, though only I saw because it was too dark.

"Hey Denny." I said

"You're not wearing your bandana!" He teased

"Yeah, so?" Natalie defended me

He laughed "You look good like that you know."

I blushed but quickly stopped myself before anyone saw "Well thanks."

"Hem hem" Someone gave the fake cough

I thought it was Natalie so I turned to her "Stop the fake coughing! It's annoying!"

She looked at me hurt "Who?"

"It wasn't you?"

"No!"

"It was Lanna" Julia said

"Oh! Sorry Natalie!" I apologized

Denny spotted Lanna "Hey…nice bandana…though I don't think it suits a pop star like you very well."

She turned red "Why?"

"Well...You know, pop stars are supposed to be fancy and all." He explained

"Well I'm no normal pop star!" Lanna said angrily.

Then from the yacht a blonde came to us "Good evening beautiful maidens!"

Lily blushed "Good evening to you too."

He smiled, but then it turned into a frown when she saw Lanna's angry face "Why are you so mad?" He indicated to Lanna

"Denny said I look ugly in this bandana!" She stomped her feet

Denny looked surprised "I did NOT say your ugly! It just doesn't suit you!"

Natalie was bored of the conversation so she stared at the sea, Sabrina was embarrassed so she stared at her shoes. Julia was scared so she stared at me for help, Lily had no interest in the conversation so she was too watching the sea. Lanna was bickering away with Denny. Will watched them worried. I looked from Julia's scared face to Will's worried face then to Lanna and Denny. _Why does Julia and Will have to be so worried? They're only arguing! _I thought

I decided to stop Lanna and Denny "Why don't we go somewhere else?"

She glared at me "Fine!"

Denny sighed "Grow up Lanna! You should learn to be like Chelsea!"

Lanna stormed off, Julia chased after her and soon all of us were. To our surprise she didn't go home, instead she went to Verdure Island.

When I finally caught up to her I was panting "Hey Lanna! Don't let it ruin our night alright?"

She sighed then her frown turned into a smile "I won't! Don't worry!"

We all let out a sigh of relief.

Julia spoke up "Where are we going now?"

"My house!" Natalie said and winked at me

I thought about it I would be glad to go there but I didn't want Elliot to see me in this and I didn't want him to drool all over Julia. "Don't you think Taro is sleeping by now?"

Lily glanced at her watch on her wrist "its 10:30"

"Hmmm maybe he is asleep, where else can we go?" Natalie said

I felt both relieved and upset, I wanted to see Elliot but I guess it was better this way. I glanced at Julia, she was also looking upset.

Then a silver haired man walked towards us, I thought he was going to stop to talk to her cousin but he walked right past us, grunting.

"You're cousin's weird." I said to Julia

She rolled her eyes "tell me about it."

Sabrina seemed a little down after I said it so I decided to change the topic "How about my ranch? I'm having Mark take care of it this night and tomorrow morning, so he's there right now."

Lanna gave a toothy grin "I'd love to see your ranch!"

"Then let's go!" Lily said dragging us the way to my ranch.

"Do you have any animals?" Julia asked when we arrived.

"Not yet." I said

"Why?" Lanna asked

"I have the amount of lumber for a chicken coop, but I don't have enough money." I said ashamed

Sabrina chuckled "Well that won't be a problem! Father would love to help you build a chicken coop!"

My eyes widened "Seriously?"

"Yup, he said to me he'd help you with your ranch in any possible way!"

I smiled "I'll give you guys back the money when I have enough alright?"

She also smiled "Sure, I'll ask father to tell Gannon to do it tomorrow."

I was about to say thanks when a blonde with a blue cap came running up to us "Looking good!" he wolf whistled

_Maybe I was wrong about Denny the only person on the island who would talk to girls like this _*sweat drop*

"Why are you back Chels?" He asked me

"Came for a stroll." I answered

"There's really nothing to see here…" Lanna complained

"What did you expect to see? It's a ranch!" I said

Just then Elliot came running into the ranch

"Hey Mark! I thought I'd give you a han-" He stopped when he saw us, his eyes trailing up and down Julia

"Well…I've finished everything, thanks anyways" Mark said rubbing the back of his head

"Y-you look nice Julia." He stammered

Julia blushed "Thank you."

Natalie put her hands on her hips "How about me and Chelsea?"

"And us!" Sabrina said

"Well…you do all look very nice." Elliot said

"Who's the best?" Lanna asked

Lily seemed to have no interest in our conversation, yet again, so she wandered off to examine my crops.

"Uh…You all look beautiful." Elliot said

"You have to choose one!" Natalie pointed her finger at her brother

Elliot backed up "I-I don't k-k-know"

Julia kept on blushing while I felt sick.

Mark suddenly interrupted "Julia looks the best!"

My heart fell into a deep dark pit _now my ex-boyfriend's against me?_ I thought backing up from the crowd.

Natalie spotted me and saved my life "Let's go back guys, it's getting late."

Lily checked her watch "yes very late, we must go."

I ran out of my ranch without waiting for the rest. I felt tears swelling up in my eyes but I forced them back when Natalie caught up with me

"You alright?"

"I-I'm f-fine" I said trying to smile

Natalie rolled her eyes and gave me a huge hug "Don't worry Chelsea, everything will be alright."

I sighed "I hope so."

Then the rest of the girls came, Sabrina looked worried "What's wrong Chelsea?"

I thought of a lie, fast, "I…er…have to…er…use the…bathroom! Yeah use the bathroom!" I was never good at lying

Sabrina chuckled while Julia said "you could use the one at your house just then."

I didn't want to talk to her after all that but I forced myself to act like nothing has happened "If you didn't know, I don't have a bathroom."

Everyone gasped, except Natalie.

"Then we'd better get to home quick!" Lanna giggled

"Okay." And we dashed back. It was hardest for Sabrina since she wore high heels.

After we were back at Lanna's house I took off my converse and dashed to the bathroom, slamming the door a bit too hard. I slumped down and sat on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest and burying my face. I didn't cry but I felt like I was going to burst at any second.

_Why do I feel so upset? It's only Mark and Elliot saying they like Julia more! Well…Elliot didn't say it but anyone could tell… _

I heard laughter from outside, they were probably discussing something fun.

_Denny did say I look good, maybe Denny's a better choice? No no no!_

"Are you alright Chelsea? You have been in there for a long time." Lily said from the other side of the door.

"I t-think I ate s-something." I managed to say

"Are you sure you are fine?" She asked

"Yeah." I called

"Okay." And she left.

I got up and looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was all messy and my makeup all smudged. So I quickly washed my face taking all the makeup off. I took out my pig tails and brushed my hair. Then flushed the toilet (yes I know a waste of water but in order for no one to find out I had to do it) so that they wouldn't get suspicious. Then I went out.

"What took you so long?" Lanna asked

Everyone was already in their normal clothes and no more makeup and hair back to normal. They were sitting on the living room carpet clearly talking about something fun since everyone had a smile plastered on their face.

"Come join us!" Natalie said

"Alright" I slumped over

They were talking about A LOT of stuff but I didn't bother listening I just nodded my head whenever there was a pause.

Soon everyone was tired. We got our sleeping bags out and shook it out it Lanna's room. Lanna said she didn't have enough guest rooms for each and every one of us so we needed to bring sleeping bags and it would be more fun if we all slept in one room like we did when we were younger with our friends.

After everyone was tucked in their sleeping bag, with Lanna on her bed and Sabrina in a fancy sleeping bed with jewels embedded in the cloth, Lanna turned off the lights and slowly everyone fell into deep sleep. Well except for me.

I was thinking about how the sleepover started off and how it ended, weird things can change so quickly huh? But soon I was also sleepy. My eyelid dropping, I yawned and turned around staring at Natalie's calm face a few meters beside me I fell off to uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

_This was the longest i've ever written! Well hope you liked it! Please review!_


End file.
